


What Are You Doing Step Fridge

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dadza fucked a fridge, Face-Fucking, Fridge Horror, Graphic, M/M, Phil fucking dies, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Techno is disappointed, got rid of my wil to live, no beta reads, please god help me, uncomfortable, we die disappointed in ourselves, what are you doing step fridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: God decided I no longer have rights, and you know what, that's fair.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Samsung Smart Fridge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	What Are You Doing Step Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

My first day on ao3  
Phil fucked a fridge, it was pog champ and then I cried.   
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not


End file.
